It's all in the past
by beauboss
Summary: Beca knew she was different from all the other girls, but powers that made her see the past changed everything. Trying to live a normal, she moves to Barden University with her stepsister Stacie. She is able to control her powers but why can't she when she meets Chloe? A perky bubbly redhead who makes her feel special but terrified at the same time...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It's all in the past.

Beca thought she was going crazy when her vision went black and white for the first time... She hadn't told anyone till she started to see people... People she had never seen before... But she only saw them when her vision went black and white. It was hard to explain but when it happened everyone around her disappeared but new persons appeared... Beca got scared every time it happened and finally decided to tell her mom.

She was only 7 years old when her mom told her she was different from the girls she knew. She had explained to Beca that she had some kind of powers. She could see in the past whenever she couldn't control her emotions. She could see all the things that had happened in the room she was in...

As Beca grew older she learned more and more about her powers. She even started to control them, but her life wasn't the same anymore... The things she saw... The things she knew from the past... They scared her, they turned her into an different person...

When her parents got a divorce Beca was furious. She couldn't handle her powers anymore and the sights of the past drove her crazy. Her mom left and Beca's dad married a new woman. Beca was a teenager when she found out she liked girls like her friends liked boys, it was the first time she fell in love, but also the first time she got her heart broken...

She started to shut people out and pushed everyone away. She tried to figure out her powers but it was all a mystery to her... Her mom wasn't there to help her and her dad was always with his new wife. With the wife came a stepdaughter, Stacie.

Stacie was nice to Beca from the beginning and tried to understand when Beca told her about her powers. Now it was time for them to go to the university... Beca was scared, scared for new sights, scared for new people... Not the people she could talk to but the people she was only able to see when she wasn't able to handle the real world...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca sat on her bed as she watched the past of her room. She watched her mom playing with her when she was younger. Suddenly someone shook her shoulder and the vision disappeared. Beca glared irritated at Stacie who jumped up and down of excitement.

"What Stacie?" Beca snapped as she got off her bed.

"We're leaving in a few minutes, are you ready?" Beca shrugged.

"I think so, I've got my suitcases and my laptop that's all I'll need..."

"How about your books?" Stacie asked as she checked Beca's suitcases. With a disapproving look she held up Beca's old sweater.

"Hey! That's my mom's" Beca pulled it out of her hands and placed it back in her suitcase. "And yes, I got my books..." She mumbled as she pointed at her backpack.

"Good," Stacie nodded "too bad we aren't sharing a room..." She pouted.

"Hm yeah too bad..." Beca murmured. She was glad she didn't have to share a room with Stacie. Stacie wasn't that bad but sharing a room with her would drive Beca crazy.

"Looking forward to all the hot college girls?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well _you_ probably are, aren't you?"

"Hm maybe... But you should be too!"

"Yeah sure Stacie... I'll be downstairs in a minute." Stacie nodded and grabbed one of Beca's suitcases as she left the room. Once Stacie was gone Beca quickly got the vision of her and her mom back but she couldn't concentrate so she couldn't find you same past she saw before. With a frustrated sigh she stopped trying and got her stuff. She went downstairs and waited till Stacie had said goodbye to her mother.

"No, I'll pass" Beca said as she stepped away from her dad.

"Come on Beca..."

"No dad..." Beca groaned but her dad's arms were already around her shoulder squeezing her tight.

"Okay awesome..." Beca whispered, half chocking.

"Okay okay" her dad snickered "have fun girls, don't forget to call us when you get there!" Beca and Stacie got their suitcases into the cab and got inside. They waved till their parents were out of sight.

Beca put on her headphones and played her mixes as Stacie was working on her nails. As they drove to Barden Beca practiced with her powers. Every time she saw a traffic light she tried to change her vision. After an hour they stopped in front of Beca's dorm.

"I'll come to your place when I'm done at mine okay?" Stacie asked as she helped Beca carry her suitcases to her room.

"Yeah I'll see you later..." Beca mumbled as she opened the door. She sighed relieved when she didn't find anyone inside.

"Okay, see ya!" Stacie called as she walked away.

"Bye." Beca closed the door and laid her suitcases on the empty bed. As she was putting all her clothes into her closet there was a knock on the door. Beca opened the door and was greeted by a hug. Beca quickly pulled back and saw a red head looking confused at her. Then the red head's eyes grew big and her cheeks turned as red as her hair. Beca was the first one to say something.

"Uh can I help you?" She stumbled.

"Oh my god..." The red head muttered as she looked up. "I am so sorry! I thought you were my friend, Aubrey!" The girl ran a hand through her hair looking embarrassed at Beca

"It's fine.." Beca mumbled.

"Is Aubrey inside?" Beca shook her head.

"I haven't seen anyone since I got here" Beca explained.

"Oh... Hm maybe she's already at the activities fair..." The red head looked at Beca and smiled. "I'm Chloe by the way," she said as she held out her hand.

"Beca" Beca said as she shook Chloe's hand.

"Nice to meet you Beca, is this your first year?" Beca nodded. "Okay, cool. Consider auditioning for the Bellas then, we really need some new girls."

Beca frowned. "Who are the Bellas?"

"Our a Capella group" Chloe smiled bright.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "A Capella?" Chloe nodded enthusiastically. For some reason Beca couldn't be rude to Chloe.

"Uh well I don't sing so-"

"We'll see about that, see you at auditions?" Before Beca could answer Chloe already walked away. Beca rolled her eyes and closed the door again. She continued unpacking but found herself wondering about the past of the room. One side of her really wanted to see it but the other side was scared of what she might see. Beca shook her head and lay down for a moment staring at the ceiling. She lay like that till there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca opened the door and let Stacie in.

"Grab your stuff we're going to the activities fair!" Stacie announced as she walked into the room.

"Why?!" Beca really didn't want to go to the activities fair.

"Because we have to meet new people! Now come on!" Stacie grabbed Beca's arms and pulled her outside.

"Really Stacie?" Beca whined as Stacie pulled her across campus.

"Oh stop whining! It'll be fun!" Beca rolled her eyes and followed her overexcited stepsister. They walked along the stalls when Beca noticed the red head.

"I uh I'll be back in a minute..." Beca muttered as she walked towards the stall. The redhead smiled when she was Beca coming her way.

"Hey, Beca right?" She asked with a smile. Beca nodded. "Oh here," Chloe said as she handed Beca one of the flyers. Beca looked at the flyer and then at Chloe. "Help us turn our dreams into reality?" Chloe said, just like she had practiced with Aubrey. Then she heard Aubrey clear her throat. "Oh uh Aubrey this is Beca, Beca this is Aubrey." The blonde glared at Beca.

"So you're my roommate?"

Beca shrugged. "I think so..."

"Well I won't be your roommate for long since I'm changing with Chloe's roommate." Then Stacie joined the group.

"Hey Chloe." She greeted the redhead.

"You know her?" Beca frowned glancing at the taller brunette.

"Yeah, she's my roommate well ex roommate now. So we'll have a room together after all." Stacie grinned.

"You guys know each other?" Chloe asked confused.

"She's my sister" Stacie smiled as she lay her arm around Beca.

"Stepsister..." Beca corrected as she pushed Stacie's arm away. Stacie rolled her eyes and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey noticed Chloe's look when she looked at Beca. She had seen it before... But she only looked at exes like that...

"So are you guys auditioning?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head as Stacie nodded. "Too bad you're not coming Beca..." Chloe pouted "maybe I can convince you if I take you out tonight? There is this new club on campus."

"We're in! If blondie is coming too..." Stacie grinned as she winked at Aubrey. Aubrey frowned and shook her head.

"Blondie's in" Chloe smirked. "Are you Beca?" She looked at the smaller brunette again and gave her an encouraging smile, well more of a begging smile.

"Uh I don't know"

"Beca's in" Stacie cut her off before she could make up an excuse. Beca glared at Stacie and received a wink.

"Good we'll see you guys tonight, Aubrey and I will pick you up around 9, okay?" Stacie nodded and they said goodbye as Stacie pulled Beca to another stall.

"What was that?!" She whisper yelled.

"What was what?" Beca frowned.

"You and Chloe?" Stacie smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't do that! You know it creeps me out!" Stacie chuckled.

"You like her don't you?" Beca remained silent and stared at her feet. She couldn't deny she was attracted to the redhead. "Oh my god you do!" Stacie beamed as she slapped Beca on the shoulder.

"Okay I do but I won't tell her! And neither will you!" Stacie sighed and Beca looked up. "Promise me you won't tell her! She probably won't even like girls..." Stacie shook her head.

"Wrong, she does like girls and I won't promise anything..."

"Stacie..." Beca groaned. "You know I can't have a relationship like that..."

"You're not sure, have you ever tried it before?" Stacie's took Beca's silence as a no. "That's what I thought... Start living your life Beca! Who knows what'll happen?"

Beca sighed. "You know I can't just... You know my powers... If I can't control them-"

"then what? You'll die? I don't think so..."

"You know they can drive me crazy Stacie!" Beca snapped. "I see things Stacie, I see things you can't imagine! And if I lose my focus I can't control the visions and I never know what I will see this time..." Beca exhaled trying to calm herself down and looked at Stacie. "I thought you understood what I feel, what I see... But apparently you don't..." Beca said. She turned around and walked back to her room. Chloe noticed the fight between the two sisters and walked over to Stacie.

"Hey you okay?" Chloe asked. Stacie looked at Chloe and shook her head.

"I crossed a line... I shouldn't have done that... I don't know if Beca's still coming tonight..." Stacie sighed. "Sorry Chloe..." Chloe touched Stacie arm.

"No worries, I'll go talk to her, you go help Aubrey. I don't think she will mind." Chloe winked. Stacie smiled weakly and then walked towards Aubrey to help her as Chloe was on her way to Beca's dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe approached Beca's dorm and knocked on the door. Beca laid on her bed tired of fighting against her visions. She always had to hold them from coming without her permission when she was angry or upset. She was exhausted of stopping them. "Hey Beca..." She heard Chloe's voice and jumped up.

"Chloe?" Beca frowned, why would Chloe visit her room?

"Yeah it's me" Chloe smiled, happy that the brunette recognized her. "Can I come in?" Chloe heard a click of the lock of the door and smiled when it opened. "Thank you" she said as she stepped inside. She sat on Aubrey's bed and looked around. She didn't see any pictures or memories on Beca's side of the room. Beca noticed Chloe staring at her wall.

"I uh, I didn't have time to you know make the place like home..." She muttered.

"That's okay... It's your side so your choice" Chloe winked. "So are you still coming tonight?" Chloe asked hopefully. Beca shrugged. "

I don't know... I had a fight with Stacie so-"

"She's really sorry about that, she didn't mean to cross your lines, she said." Beca looked at Chloe and nodded. "Please come?" Chloe pouted.

"Why do you want me to come so badly?"

"I think you're interesting and I'd like to get to know you..." Chloe stood up and sat next to Beca on her bed. Beca shuffled a bit so Chloe had some more space.

"I don't know... I'm not really that of an outgoing type..." She mumbled as she looked at her hands. "We could do something else if you want, like watch a movie?" Beca pulled a face at the word movie and Chloe chuckled. "No movie?"

"No movie! I'll come tonight. Sorry for earlier today... I just... Stacie doesn't understand..."

"What doesn't she understand?" Chloe sat a little closer to Beca and laid her hand on Beca's so she looked up. Beca felt her heart hammering in her chest and looked at Chloe, not able to say a word.

"It's nothing, I'm... Different but she keeps saying that it has nothing to do with asking you out..." Beca turned red. "I shouldn't have said that..." She muttered as she looked away from Chloe's surprised eyes.

"No, no it's fine..." Chloe stumbled, overwhelmed by Beca's words. She really liked the brunette even though she hadn't even really talked. "Y-you wanted to ask me out?"

"No, I mean yes... But I can't because you probably won't even like me and-" Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips on her own. When Chloe pulled back Beca looked shocked.

"I do like you Beca." Chloe said just above a whisper. Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and kissed her again. This time Chloe deepened the kiss by laying her arms around Beca's neck. Beca gently pushed Chloe on her back and hovered above her without losing contact. When they had to pull away to breath Chloe looked at Beca. Beca sat back again and looked nervously at her hands.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. What was she doing?! She couldn't start a relationship with Chloe?!

"It's okay... I didn't mind." Chloe sat next to Beca and rested her head on her shoulder. "Can I ask you where the fight was about?" Chloe asked carefully as she looked up at Beca.

"It was about relationships... I would love to have a relationship with a beautiful girl like you but I can't..." Chloe blushed at Beca calling her beautiful but frowned at her words of not being able to have a relationship with her.

"Why can't you? I'm not a terrible girlfriend?"

"It's not you Chloe, it's me..." Beca whispered. Chloe sat up again and looked at Beca.

"That's what they all say..."

"I don't mean it that way Chloe... I swear..."

"Whatever Beca..." Chloe stood up and walked to the door fighting her tears. She thought Beca was into her...

"Chloe please... I wish I could explain..." Beca stood up and grabbed Chloe's wrist to stop her from walking out the door.

"Why can't you explain?"

Beca sighed. "I just can't... Sorry..." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Forget what I said, I'll see you tonight. Or not, I don't care..." Chloe pulled back her hand and left her dorm. Beca closed the door and closed her eyes trying to control her emotions. When a tear rolled down her cheek she punched the door frustrated. As she hit the door her vision turned black and white. Beca turned around and saw a couple. They were fighting. They were yelling at each other and then the boy hit the girl. Beca yelled they had to stop yelling but of course they didn't respond. Her visions never responded on her. Beca tried to get her normal vision back but she was too upset to focus so she was stuck in the past...

Chloe ran into her apartment where she found Stacie and Aubrey making out on the couch.

"Really guys?!" Chloe groaned irritated. Aubrey and Stacie jumped up and looked embarrassed at Chloe.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked concerned when she saw the sad look on her friend's face. Chloe shrugged.

"Sorry Stacie but your sister is an asshole..." Stacie frowned.

"What did she do? If she hurt you I'll kill her..." Aubrey warned ready to walk over to Beca's room to knock some sense into her.

"Hey hey, she's still my sister. What happened Chloe?" Stacie asked as Chloe sat down on her bed.

"We... Kissed but then she said she couldn't start a relationship but she couldn't say why... And then she said it was her fault..."

Stacie exhaled. "You think she doesn't like you?" Stacie asked. Chloe nodded.

"Why would she say that if she likes me?"

"Believe me she really likes you she's just..."

"Different?" Stacie nodded. "That's what she said... Why is she different? She looks pretty normal to me?"

Stacie sighed. "I can't tell you, she has to tell you herself. Please don't be too hard on her, she really likes you! Just give her some time till she figures it out."

"Why can't she just tell me?" Chloe asked.

"Because it's something you won't believe if you don't know her that well... I'll go talk to her, see you guys tonight?" Stacie nodded and Aubrey walked her to the door. When she came back she sat next to Chloe.

"You have a lot to explain young lady!" Chloe laughed as she looked at Aubrey.

"I know I know..." Aubrey chuckled. "I might like Stacie..."

"Wow really?!" Chloe laughed "that's shocking."

"Ha-Ha very funny Chloe..." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"As long as you're happy." Chloe smiled as she gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Chlo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stacie knocked on Beca's door and waited for a respond. "Beca? Bec,a it's me. Can I come in?" Stacie sighed when Beca didn't answer. Stacie tried to open the door and was surprised when it opened. She saw Beca facing the wall. "Beca?" Beca kept staring at the wall, ignoring Stacie. Stacie recognized the look Beca had on her face and quickly ran over to her. She knew when Beca got upset she couldn't control her visions and she could get 'stuck' in the past. "Beca! Beca listen to me! You have to calm down." Stacie pulled Beca on her lap as she sat on her bed and brushed a strand of her behind her ear as she tried to make eye contact. She had seen Beca's dad done it a hundred times after a fight but she had never done it on her own. Stacie looked into Beca's eyes but she didn't look back. "Shit..." Stacie muttered. "Beca please. Everything is going to be okay! I promise..."

Beca felt someone pull her away but she couldn't get rid of the visions. Another vision started, another couple fighting. Beca couldn't handle all the anger she felt from the people from her vision. They shouted at each other and sometimes they even hit each other. Beca yelled as loud as she could so they would stop, but they didn't respond on her_. "Beca! Beca listen to me! You have to calm down"_ she heard a soft voice. The persons didn't respond on that voice either so Beca assumed it was a voice from the present. Beca tried to focus... She wanted to get rid of the visions_... "Beca please. Everything is going to be okay! I promise..."_ She heard the voice again. Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. The yelling voices started to disappear and Beca felt Stacie's arms tight around her body. Beca opened her eyes again and the vision was gone. Beca wrapped her arms around Stacie and hid her face in her neck.

"Shh it's okay..." Stacie mumbled, relieved she had been able to help Beca. "

Thank you Stacie..." Beca whisper with a tremble in her voice.

"No problem, I'm glad I found you..." Beca leaned back and exhaled. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beca shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about..." She muttered.

"It's about Chloe, isn't it?" Stacie took Beca's silence as a yes. "She told me you guys kissed?" Beca looked at her hands and nodded. "Do you like her?" Stacie asked carefully. She didn't want to make Beca even more upset. Beca shrugged again.

"I don't know... I mean I like her but..."

"You think it won't work?" Beca looked up at Stacie.

"I don't think I can do it Stacie... What if she finds out? She'll think I'm a weirdo..." Beca mumbled.

"Well you are a weirdo." Stacie winked with a smirk.

"I'm serious Stace. I have 'dated' girls before but I didn't feel what I feel for Chloe. She's special... I'm not good enough for her and what if my powers develop? What if I can't control them anymore? My mom isn't here to help me anymore..." Beca rested her head in her hands and groaned frustrated.

"But you have that book thing right?" Beca nodded and got the book from under her bed. Beca opened it and the pages were all blank. Beca stroke the paper with her hand and some strange words appeared.

"What does that mean?" Stacie asked as she pointed at the page.

"I'm not sure... My mom left before she thought me how to read it..." Beca sighed and closed the book again.

"Maybe you should just give it a try?" Beca frowned. "I think you should go on a date with Chloe." Stacie explained. "And I think tonight is a good beginning!" Stacie smiled.

"Yeah because Aubrey's going too, right?" Beca smirked. Stacie laughed and slapped Beca's arm playfully.

"Yes, Aubrey is coming too, but still I think you should go!" Beca sighed.

"Okay fine, I'll come..."

"Yes!" Stacie cheered as she jumped up. "Let's go tell Aubrey and Chloe!" Before Stacie could run to the door Beca grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let's surprise Chloe." Beca smiled. She was really looking forward to seeing the red head tonight. Stacie nodded and smiled.

"Okay, you're pretty romantic, Beca! I've never seen this side of you before." She smirked.

"Very funny" Beca rolled her eyes laughing.

"So what are you planning?"

"This is the plan..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So Beca isn't coming?" Chloe asked disappointed. She felt sad when Stacie had told her Beca didn't want to come to the club with them.

"She said, she would come if she wanted to..." Stacie mumbled as she walked next to Aubrey.

"Hm okay..." Chloe muttered. She was really looking forward to clubbing with Beca... They walked past the bouncer and got into the club. Chloe frowned when she heard the music. She had never heard it before but she liked it. Stacie looked nervously at Chloe's reaction and exhaled relieved when Chloe just continued walking to the bar. They ordered a drink and Chloe looked around. As Stacie and Aubrey disappeared into the dancing crowed Chloe waited till she had finished her drink.

"Are you Chloe Beale?" Chloe heard an unfamiliar voice from behind the bar.

"Uh yeah that's me?" Chloe responded as she looked at the bartender. The bartender smiled and pointed at the Dj.

"She asks if you can meet her in front of the Dj table." Chloe nodded and curiously went to the place where she'd meet the Dj. As she struggled through the dancing crowd Chloe spotted the Dj standing behind the table with her headphones on. It was too dark to see who it was so Chloe tried to get closer. When she stood in front of the table the Dj was gone and Chloe looked around trying to find him or her. Suddenly someone covered her eyes and she felt her or his lips close to her ear.

"Guess who?" She heard a familiar voice. It was Beca! Chloe turned around and hugged Beca tight.

"You showed up!" Chloe exclaimed excited. Beca smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to dance with the amazing Chloe Beale!" Beca winked. "And I could get in for free if I played my music."

"This is your music?" Chloe yelled so Beca could hear her. Beca nodded and smirked proud.

"Familiar with the name BM Music?" Beca said as she leaned closer so she wouldn't have to yell. Beca's breath felt warm on Chloe's skin and it kind of turned her on. Chloe nodded.

"I love their music, wait... BM? Beca Mitchell?" Beca nodded and Chloe's eyes widened. "You are THE Dj of BM Music?" Beca laughed and nodded again. She had a break through at a record label but didn't want all the attention so she came up with BM Music.

"I am, you know BM Music?"

"Of course! You made some kick ass remixes!" Beca chuckled. "Let's dance!" Chloe pulled Beca to the dance floor. As Chloe danced in front of Beca, Beca just watched her. After a while Chloe noticed and grinned as the brunette watched her. She danced a little closer to Beca feeling Beca's skin almost touching hers. Beca laid her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer, grinding her hips against Chloe's. They were lost in the dance till the music suddenly stopped. Beca quickly let go of Chloe and ran back to the Dj table.

"I'm so sorry guys!" She said through the mic as she turned on some music. They was some irritated muttering but they all started dancing again. Beca made sure it wouldn't happen again and went back to the dance floor. "Sorry, I forgot about that..." Beca apologized as she approached Chloe. She saw she was talking to some guy and waited till she was done. The guy seemed really into Chloe and was all touchy and flirty, which gave Beca a sick feeling in her stomach. After a while Chloe turned around and smiled at Beca. Beca smiled back at her, like she could do anything else when the red head smiled at her, but the guy was still there.

"Oh Beca, this is Jesse, he works at the radio station and asks if you want to join them?" Beca frowned.

"I don't think I have time for that..."

"Come on Beca, we would be proud to have you on the team!" Jesse said with big begging eyes. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do..." She said trying to get rid of the guy so she was alone with Chloe again.

"Okay, just let me know!" Beca nodded and the guy hugged Chloe and said goodbye. As Beca was about to pull Chloe closer to dance again Aubrey and Stacie appeared.

"Great..." Beca grumbled.

"Hey guys! We are going home to watch a movie or something... We're a bit tired. Are you guys joining?" Aubrey suggested as she held Stacie's hand. Beca raised her eyebrow as she looked at their linked fingers. Stacie just smiled proud when she received a glare from Beca.

"That's a good idea! Are you coming with us Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Uh I think I have to finish my Dj shift, sorry."

"Please... Can't you change with someone?" Chloe pouted.

"I don't know, but it's fine! You guys go watch a movie, I'm not that into movies so it okay."

"We could go to your room and let these two have some time together?" Chloe smirked. Beca sighed, she would love to be alone with Chloe in a room but she also knew it could be tricky. She didn't know if she'd be able to control her visions once she was alone with Chloe.

"Okay I'll come... I'll meet you guys outside!" Beca said as she walked away to get her stuff. Chloe smiled and followed her friends outside excited about her upcoming evening with Beca...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beca walked over to her dorm and spotted Chloe in front of her door. She smiled when she saw Beca and wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to stay warm. "Hey I'm so sorry! It took a little longer than I expected..." When Beca had been about to leave the club a girl had asked her for her autograph and had asked her some questions about Dj-ing.

"That's fine, I'm just a little freezing out here..." Chloe shivered. Beca quickly opened the door and let Chloe in. Chloe sat on Beca's bed and rubbed her arm trying to get them warmed up.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked concerned.

"Just a little..." Beca grabbed one of her sweaters and handed it to Chloe. Chloe smiled and thanked her as she put on the sweater. There was an awkward silence.

"Can I get you something? Maybe something to drink?" Chloe shook her head.

"I'm fine but there is one thing you can do for me?" Chloe patted next to her and looked at Beca. "Cuddle with me" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Cuddle?" Chloe chuckled at Beca's face.

"Don't make a face like that!" She laughed "it's not that bad!"

"I don't know... I don't really cuddle..." Chloe stood up and took Beca's hand.

"It's not that hard, I'll teach you." She winked and pulled Beca to her bed. They laid down and faced each other. Chloe smiled and laid Beca's hand on her waist as she shuffled closer to her. "See? It's not that hard?" Beca smiled and enjoyed Chloe's sent. Chloe cupped Beca's cheek with her hand and leaned in till she felt Beca's breath on her lips.

"So I'm cuddling with the famous Beca Mitchell huh?" She mumbled. Beca nodded. "Can I ask you something about what happened today?" Beca looked away from Chloe. "Please..." Chloe begged as she kept looking at Beca. Beca exhaled and looked back at Chloe again.

"Okay..."

"Why are you different?" Beca already expected the question and started panicking. She couldn't tell Chloe... She felt her visions coming up and tried to fight them.

"I-I can't tell you..." Chloe nodded. "Then why can't you start a relationship with me? I really like you Beca... I know that sounds weird because we just met but still..." Beca felt an stinging pain in her temples and tried to focus on Chloe.

"I know how you feel Chloe, I feel exactly the same about you..." Another sting went through her head and Beca rubbed her temple with her free hand.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... Sorry Chloe... I wish it would be less complicated..." Beca whispered.

"Then let's make it less complicated..." Chloe said in a low whisper moving closer to Beca. Beca shook her head followed by another sting. Beca hissed in pain.

"If I can't control my feelings around you I can't... Function... Right now I have to fight to keep talking to you..." Beca's view flinched to black and white and then back to normal.

"Please explain it to me Beca..." Beca shook her head and got up. Her view kept switching from the past to normal. Chloe stood up and placed her hand in Beca's shoulder. Beca shook of Chloe's hand and placed her hands on her chair as she tried to control the visions with her breathing. Beca was getting dizzy from her switching visions.

"Chloe can you leave please..." Chloe hesitated, she wanted to help Beca.

"But-"

"Please Chloe..." Beca begged.

"I want to help you!" Chloe said frustrated.

"If you want to help me then leave please... Go to your dorm, please don't think I don't want to spend time with you or something..." Beca was interrupted by another vision, this time it took a little longer to get back to the present. "I'm so sorry Chloe..." Beca said with a trembling voice as she heard Chloe walk away. With tears in her eyes Chloe left the room. Beca laid down and covered her face with a pillow and she started screaming. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She had never felt something like this before_... I have to stop seeing Chloe..._ Beca thought. After a while Beca was too tired of fighting against the visions and just let them appear. A tear ran down her cheek when she thought of Chloe. She'd break her heart if she'd avoid her but it was all she could do. The visions would drive her crazy if she wasn't able to control her feelings... Beca started crying. She hated her herself, she hated the visions. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to tolerate them...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks after the night with Beca and Chloe hadn't heard from her. Chloe was in her biology class but couldn't focus on her teacher. She stared out the window as her daydreamed about Beca, as usual... Aubrey nudged her with her shoulder and Chloe grunted as she tried to focus on her class again. After her class finally ended Chloe followed Aubrey to their dorm where she found Stacie. Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey on her lips and gave Chloe a hug. "So have you heard from Beca?" Chloe asked as they got into their dorm.

"Uhhh..." Stacie stumbled trying to get rid of Chloe. Chloe kept asking her about Beca and Stacie had to make something up so she wouldn't hurt Chloe. Since that night Beca had gone completely crazy, she went to clubs every night and came home late, sometimes with company... She didn't go to her classes and started smoking again. Stacie sat down and Aubrey sat next to her. "Sorry Chloe, I haven't heard from her..." Stacie mumbled.

"But you guys live together?! You must've heard something..."

"Please Chloe... I don't talk to Beca anymore and I don't care who she brings home" Stacie's eyes grew wide and she cursed under her breath.

"Who she brings home?" Chloe repeated. Stacie looked at Chloe and sighed.

"I can't lie to you Chlo... I don't recognize Beca anymore... She goes out every night, comes home with someone every night and smokes cigarettes like it's a competition... I don't know what's wrong with her." Stacie sighed. Aubrey laid her arm comforting around her girlfriend and looked at her friend. Chloe had a sad, shocked look on her face.

"Is she at her dorm?" Chloe asked when she was able to speak again. Stacie shrugged.

"I don't know, sorry..."

"It's all my fault..." Chloe muttered.

"Don't think that Chloe!" Aubrey protested. "It's not your fault, sorry Stacie but Beca is a drama queen! All Chloe did was cuddle with her?!" Stacie looked up at Chloe.

"What happened that night?"

"Well we just cuddled because I was cold but things got a little intense and then Beca freaked out... She forced me to leave and apologized..." Stacie ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She didn't tell Chloe Beca read the magic book every day and when she was so frustrated because she couldn't read the words, she ran out the dorm and came back drunk or high. She knew Beca was feeling terrible every morning she woke up with a hangover and no clue what had happened that previous night. Stacie had tried multiple times to talk to Beca but she just changed the subject to something else.

"So Beca is with someone else?"

"Well not someone in particular..." Stacie murmured. Again she said something wrong and she cursed frustrated. Stacie covered her face in her hands and she let out a trembling sigh. When she looked up again her eyes were red and filled with tears.

"Sorry Chloe..." She mumbled. Chloe shook her head and walked to the door. She had enough, Beca had to face her problems and Chloe was going to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beca sat on her bed staring at the words in her 'magic' book, as Stacie called it. None of it made sense... She closed the book again and turned on her computer. The light of her screen made her eyes hurt and her headache got even worse. _I shouldn't have taken that last drink last night..._ She thought. It had surprised her that she hadn't found anyone in her bed this morning... But she still had that hangover... She put on a mix she had made earlier this week and mumbled along with the lyrics. To get her mind sharp again she took some medicines and laid down for a moment. When the medicines started to work Beca sat up again and sighed, she was exhausted and felt completely wasted... She focused and looked at the vision of her and Chloe cuddling. Before she saw how she pushed Chloe away she changed back to the present again. She stood up grabbed her cigarettes and sat down next to the open window. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it up. After two or three more cigarettes Beca closed the window again and started working on her mixes.

Chloe stood in front of Beca's dorm and exhaled. She had to help Beca... She knocked on the door, no response. She knocked again and again, no response. She had grabbed Stacie's keys before she had left her own dorm and opened the door. She found Beca sitting in front of her computer with her headphones on. She tapped Beca's shoulder lightly. Beca flinched at the contact and turned around. Her eyes grew big when she saw Chloe standing in front of her. There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke up. "Hey" she said just above a whisper.

"Uh, hi..." Beca stumbled trying to figure out how Chloe had managed to get into her dorm.

"I borrowed Stacie's key" Chloe explained when she saw Beca's confused look at the door. Beca nodded.

"C-can I help you?" Chloe smelled the scent of cigarettes and looked disapprovingly at the empty bottles on the floor. "Chloe?" Beca asked when the redhead didn't respond on her question.

Thanks to the cigarettes Beca was able to hold the visions back without getting a headache.

"I haven't spoken to you in three weeks, Beca... That means you're dead or you're avoiding me... Since you're not dead, yet" Chloe held an empty bottle up "you're probably avoiding me." She added when she saw Beca's cheeks turn red of embarrassment. "Why do you make it so hard Beca?" Chloe got a lump in her throat which gave a tremble to her voice. Beca looked at her feet and didn't respond. "Beca?" Chloe noticed she started to speak a little louder but she didn't bother. It was time for Beca to face the truth.

"Chloe..." Beca mumbled looking to Chloe's beautiful blue eyes.

"No! Don't 'Chloe' me now! Just tell what you think, so I can move on! I'm in love with you Beca! You know that!" Chloe's speaking started to change into yelling.

"It's not that easy!" Beca stood up facing the redhead. "You have no idea. No idea what I'm going through when I'm around you!"

"Then explain it to me?! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Beca felt tears in the corner of her eye but quickly blinked them away before Chloe could see it.

"I don't want your help! You'll never be able to help me! As long as I'm around you I can't control what happens to me." Beca exhaled. "Just leave Chloe. Move on from me." Now the hardest part came. Beca had said it to all the girls she had been in love with. She didn't want to tell Chloe... The connection she felt between them was different from the other girls... Too special to waste it like she was going to do... "I am not in love with you Chloe. Can't you understand? I don't 'fall in love' with people. It was all about the sex, but since that didn't happen I'm done..." The broken look on Chloe's face made a lump in Beca's throat. Now she had to walk away... But she couldn't, she couldn't just walk away. She wanted to hug Chloe and tell her it would be alright, but she knew she couldn't do that. It would be better for both of them if she just left. Beca grabbed her bag and walked past Chloe. Before she could walk out the door Chloe stopped her by saying her name. With pain in her heart Beca turned around to face Chloe for the last time.

"So all the things you said to me... Were nothing?"_ It wasn't nothing Chloe, I love you_... Beca thought but instead of telling Chloe the truth she nodded.

"It was nothing, just move on. Find someone who really loves you..." Beca turned around again and walked away. Her walking turned into the running and she ran to her car. She was too upset to hold back her visions anymore so every step she made her vision changed. She got into her car and started the engine. She drove with high speed as her visions kept changing. Because of her visions she didn't know which cars where in the present and which ones were in the past, so she didn't notice that one car that crossed the road at the same time as she did...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beca's POV

When I woke up a bright light shined into my eyes. I blinked trying to get rid of my blurry vision. Then I realized what had happened... I hadn't noticed the car crossing the road... I looked around and saw a nurse talking to a doctor. She noticed I was awake and quickly walked over to my bed. "Goodmorning Beca" she said with a warm smile. I just nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Kind of... I was in a car accident wasn't I?" The nurse nodded.

"You are a very lucky woman, Beca. That car crash could've killed you..." I scoffed softly. _I wish it had..._ I thought, getting a flashback from the fight with Chloe. Then I started to feel weird, I felt the visions coming up. I tried to stop them as I focused on the nurse's words.

"Your sister is here, may she come in?" I nodded and the nurse left. A vision came up. I saw a woman crying... Next to her was a little girl holding her mom's hand tight. I saw a man, probably her father, throwing stuff through the room. He yelled, frustrated about someone's death... I could feel the emotions of every single person in the room. But for some weird reason it didn't make me upset. It felt like for once, I could control my feelings during a vision_. It must be the medicines..._ I thought. Then the vision disappeared and I saw Stacie standing in the doorway. She smiled weakly and walked to my bed.

"You know, that if you want to kill yourself this isn't the right way..." She mumbled. She sounded exhausted and by looking at her red puffy eyes I could tell she had been crying. I took her hand in mine and pulled her carefully to the bed till she sat next to me.

"I wasn't planning on killing myself..." I whispered.

"Then why would you cross a busy road while the traffic light is on red?!" Stacie said frustrated. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I cupped her cheek with my hand and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"I... My visions..." I sighed. "I couldn't control them after..."

"After your fight with Chloe..." I looked up at Stacie and frowned. How could she know? "She ran back to her room after you walked out of the room telling her it was all about the sex..." Stacie gave me a disapproving glare. I looked away. "Really Beca? You have used that trick a hundred times... But Chloe is special... More special than every girl you have ever 'dated' and I know you feel a lot for her-"

"That's the problem, Stacie! I feel TOO MUCH for her!" I shouted. Stacie stood up and took a step back. "Stacie..." I sighed, lowering my voice. Stacie shook her head.

"Maybe your life is all crappy and stuff but maybe that's your own fault... Maybe if you'd try a little harder you'd be able to read that book and find out how you can get rid of those visions. Chloe loves you Beca!" I looked away from Stacie as a tear ran down my cheek. I loved Chloe too... When I looked back at Stacie again I saw regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"It's okay..." I murmured with a hoarse voice.

"I know you are trying but... I just want the best for you, you're my sister..." I smiled weakly and pulled Stacie into a hug.

"Thanks for looking out for my sis..." I whispered. "I just wished it would be easier..." Stacie pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Your dad gave me this letter before I went to the hospital to see you..." She handed me an envelope. My name was on it and there was a date on it. It was written a few years ago... I recognized the handwriting... It was my mother's...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_~ Dear Beca,_

_It's probably a few years after I've left by the time you read this... I understand if you're mad at me, I never gave you an explanation. Could you promise me something? Believe me when I say I did it to protect you? There were some people who tried to get rid of us so I had to leave to protect you. Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll make sure nobody hurts you, my angel. I wish I was still with you, my dear Beca. I love you and your father so much... Now I'll never be there when you introduce me to your first girlfriend... (Yes honey, I know you're gay, future visions don't lie) I'll never be able to see your prom dress or your first drive lesson... I won't be there when you graduate and I'll never hear your beautiful voice again... I wrote this letter to explain some things to you. I hope you still have the book I gave you? Maybe you tried to read it or maybe you didn't care... But if you did try you probably couldn't make any sense out of the words. If you want to learn how to read them, go to your father's office. Look for the past with me in it... I'll explain everything to you... _

_Then there is love... Maybe you already fell in love before or maybe not. Beca, I hope you'll find your one true love, your soul mate... It won't be easy at first... She'll drive you crazy, you won't be able to control any of you powers. But it'll be worth it. Eventually she'll make you happy, she'll make you feel whole, less lonely. You never talked about you visions to anyone but you should tell her. She needs to know Beca and I know it's hard to talk about your feelings but just try it. _

_The last thing you should know are the developments of your powers. I can't see what will happen to you but don't freak out when strange things happen. There are hundreds of powers and you can learn to control most of them but it takes time, Beca. Just be patient._

_Sorry that I left Beca... There is so much I want to discus with you... I wish I could see you... Please make the best of your life! Open up to the girl you love, you'll know whether she's your soul mate or not... Visit your dad's office and I'll explain the book to you. Always be yourself Beca, my beautiful Beca. I'll never ever forget you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mom~_

With tears in her eyes Beca read the letter. She broke down and covered her face with her hands. Stacie laid her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "She knew it... She knew I was gay and she knew I would meet Chloe..." She whispered between sobs.

"What did she say?" Beca looked up and started to pull of the infusions that were attached to her hand.

"Beca stop! Stop it!" Stacie exclaimed as she tried to stop Beca.

"I have to get out of here Stacie! My mom left me a vision in my dad's office!" Stacie grabbed Beca's wrist and push her on the bed again. Beca shouted at Stacie that she had to let her go and tried to pull her wrists back.

"Beca! BECA!" Beca stopped fighting and stared at Stacie. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're in the damn hospital!" Tears streamed down Beca's cheeks.

"You don't understand Stacie!" She yelled. "This is a chance to see my mom again! You don't understand! You still have your mom! You are still able to see your dad! But I am not... My mom probably died... I'm not even sure! Now get your hands of my wrist and let me go!" Stacie let go of Beca and without a word she stepped back.

"You're right, I don't understand..." She mumbled as she looked at Beca with tear filled eyes. "Maybe I'm not smart enough, maybe I'm not important enough to you-"

"Stacie..." Beca interrupted.

"No Beca! Listen! I'm done, if you're good enough to do it on your own? Fine! I don't care! But I do care about you Beca... But apparently that's not enough for you..." Stacie turned around and walked away as tears rolled down her cheeks. Beca watched the taller brunette leave and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Stacie had left the room Beca stared at the door and sighed. Nice work Mitchell... She called for a nurse and asked when she could go home. The nurse examined Beca and was surprised by her fast recovery from the accident. Beca knew her wounds healed faster than normal and she was glad the nurse said she could go home. But because she thought Beca could have a concussion someone had to pick her up... She got Beca some clothes and gave her, her phone. Beca thanked her and quickly changed into some normal clothes. She knew she couldn't call Stacie and she didn't want to bother her father either... She stopped scrolling through her phone at Chloe's name... Beca sighed and dialled her number.

"Hello?" She got a sick feeling in her stomach just by hearing Chloe's name and let out a trembling breathe. "Who is this?" Chloe asked when she didn't get a respond.

"Chloe?" Beca said with a hoarse voice.

"Beca?" Chloe sounded surprised but also hurt. "What do you want Beca? Your message was clear enough..." Beca felt tears filling her eyes.

"I know... I'm sorry, never mind..." Beca sighed and hung up. She turned her phone off and left the hospital. She swung the bag with her clothes over her shoulder and just started walking. She didn't know how she could get back to Barden but she just kept walking. She needed some time to think...

Chloe stood in her room staring at her phone with tears stained on her cheeks when Aubrey came in with Stacie. Her girlfriend came back crying and told what had happened between her and Beca. And now her best friend was crying..._ Great_... She ran over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

"Beca called..." She muttered into the blonde's hair. "She hung up and now I can't reach her..." Chloe said before she broke down again.

"Shh... She'll be fine! She's a big girl..." Aubrey mumbled as she placed her friend on her bed kneeling down in front of her. She held Chloe's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. Chloe looked away from her and saw Stacie's red puffy eyes.

"What's with you?" She asked carefully. Stacie walked over to her and sat down.

"Beca..." She stopped talking and looked at her hands.

"What is it Stacie?" Chloe asked when Stacie didn't continue.

"She was in a car accident..." Chloe's eyes widened and she stared at Stacie with disbelief.

"Is she..."

"No! No she fine..." Chloe exhaled relieved. "I went to the hospital to see her and... I don't know... We got into a fight and then I just left..." Chloe saw the tears in Stacie's eyes and lay her arm around her shoulder.

"Is she still in the hospital?" Stacie shrugged.

"Probably not... I have no idea where she is..." Stacie sniffed. Aubrey pulled Stacie into a hug and kissed her head.

"All we can do is wait girls... If she wants to come back, she will. She won't just leave you guys like this..." _I hope she don't..._ Chloe thought. All she could think of was Beca... She was scared, afraid that something would happen to her...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the time Beca got back to Barden it was already dark outside. She walked to her room but hesitated when she was about to open the door. She sighed, what if Stacie was inside? She decided to not take the risk and dropped her stuff next to the door. She walked to her father's office, her dad worked at Barden, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to see the visions but she wanted to try. She carefully opened the door and looked around. No one inside... She walked over to his desk and sat down for a moment. She realized how exhausted she was and closed her eyes for a moment. She started to feel a bit cold and put on her dad's blazer she had found in his office.

"Okay let's do this..." She said in a breath. Beca stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She focused on the closed door and exhaled slowly. A vision appeared. "Wrong one..." Beca murmured as she shook her head changing the vision. After hundreds of visions Beca saw a familiar face. When she realized it was her mom's her eyes widened and she got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Mom..." She whispered with a lump in her throat.

Her mom smiled. "Hey Beca, if you see this you've probably found me" Beca stared her mom. People always said she looked a lot like her mom but she had always denied it but seeing her mom now... She understood what people saw...

"I wish I could see you Beca..." Hearing her mom saying her name after all these years gave Beca goose bumps. "Future visions are nice but they're nothing compared to being able to touch you, to hug you." Her mom was silent for a moment and Beca saw her swallow her tears. "Please don't think I left you because I don't love you" she continued with a trembling voice "I needed to leave to protect you! Your dad and I didn't know how to hide two people with magical powers so the only solution was for me to leave... I am really, really sorry Beca, my dear Beca. There are some things I have to explain you: the book. It's really simple, just read the words backwards." Her mom chuckled, which made Beca smile instantly.

"I know it's that easy... The book will explain everything to you, I wish I could use my powers to help you see how your powers will develop but I can't... I, for an example, can see the past, the future and I can see the true nature behind people. But your grandfather, on the other side, can only see the past but he's also able to control feelings and if he focus he can move stuff just with his mind..." Beca raised a brow. She had never met her grandfather but her mom had told a lot about him. "You'll just have to wait. I hope you're happy Beca, yes I've seen you are gay but I can't see who the beautiful girl is who will make you happy... Don't give up on her Beca. She's special and so are you. Tell her , tell her everything. If she loves you she'll stay. Again, I wish I could see you Beca, my beautiful Beca. Please make the best out of your life. Don't shut people out like you did when I left... Open up, it'll be worth it... Goodbye Beca, I love you." The vision got blurry.

"No! Please mom!" Beca begged with tears streaming down her cheeks. The vision disappeared and Beca broke down. She dropped on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She heard the door open and looked up. In the doorway someone with bright red hair...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Without saying a word Chloe sat down next to Beca leaning against the desk.

"Hey" Beca looked up and smiled weakly as a respond. Chloe lay her arm around Beca and pulled her closer. Beca sighed and rested her head against Chloe's shoulder. They sat like that for a while till

Beca found the courage to speak up.

"All I said... I didn't mean it... I never want to-" Beca was cut off by Chloe lips. When they had to pull apart Chloe looked nervously at her hands. "I uh... I..." Beca stumbled. Chloe chuckled softly at the brunette. "There is so much I want to tell you Chloe..." She muttered.

"We'll talk tomorrow, you should get some rest first..." Beca nodded and Chloe helped her up. Before they left the room Beca turned back and glanced at the room one more time. She exhaled and then followed Chloe to her dorm intertwining their fingers.

"Stacie is with Aubrey, shall we sleep at your dorm." Chloe suggested. "I mean if you want me to stay of course..." She added when she saw the confused look in Beca's eyes.

"I would love it if you'd stay..." Beca mumbled as they stopped in front of her dorm. She got her bag which was still outside and got inside. They changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and Beca turned her laptop on starting one of the mixes she had made for Chloe in the past few days. Chloe smiled at the sound of Beca's voice on the mix and sat on the bed as the brunette leaned against the desk. After a few minutes Beca walked over to her closet and got her guitar.

"I didn't know you played the guitar?" Chloe asked surprised. Beca shrugged as paused the mix that was playing and sat down next to Chloe. She looked into Chloe's eyes and didn't look away as she started playing.

It's the way you look at me

The way your beautiful eyes sparkle

It's the way you speak

The way the words sound like a song when you talk to me

It's the way you kiss me

The way your lips fit perfectly on mine

It drives me crazy

It gives me chills every time

Tell me what to do

Cause I can't get my mind wrapped around you

I'm sorry for the pain I caused

Sorry for the things I said

But it's the way you look at me

That drives me crazy

It's the way you speak

That gives me chills every time

It's the way you kiss me

That gives me butterflies in my stomach

I may not know what to do

But I hope

That it will get better

Cause all I want, is be with you...

It drives me crazy

It gives me chills every time

Tell me what to do

Cause I can't get my mind wrapped around you

I'm sorry for the pain I caused

Sorry for the things I said

I wish I could go back in time

I wouldn't have hurt you

I would've told you what I want to tell you now...

I would've told you that I love you...

Chloe looked at Beca with tear filled eyes. When Beca ended the song she smiled shyly at Chloe.

"I wrote it for you..." She said when Chloe remained silent. "When I'm around you Chloe... I can't control myself... Not in like a dirty way!" She said quickly, receiving a chuckle from the redhead. Beca smiled. "Just like that! You chuckle and it just gives me butterflies in my stomach..." Chloe blushed and lay her hand on Beca's thigh. "But then there are the things that keep me away from you..." Beca mumbled laying her hand on Chloe's intertwining their fingers. Chloe frowned.

"What is it?" Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes again.

"Promise me you won't run away or something because if you do... I don't know what I'd do then..." "I promise" Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand lightly. Beca nodded and exhaled.

"Maybe if I tell you, you won't even believe it-"

"Beca, you can tell me everything!" Chloe interrupted looking straight into Beca's eyes. Beca just nodded.

"Do you know like those twilight movies...? Where all vampires have like these special powers? That guy who can read minds and stuff like that?" Chloe just nodded. She had no idea where Beca was going with this. "Well there are people in this world who have powers like that..." Beca looked at Chloe checking her reaction. All she did was looking at Beca waiting for her to continue.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I uh... I am one of those people..." Chloe's eyes widened but she quickly relaxed remembering Beca's words.

"You have powers...?" She asked just above a whisper. Beca nodded.

"I can see the past... Sometimes I can't control it... That's why it's so hard to be around you... When I'm around you I get so excited, I feel so much for you... Then the visions just appear without my permission..."

"So you can see my past?!" Chloe exclaimed squeezing Beca's thigh tight. Beca chuckled and rubbed little circles on Chloe's hand with her thumb .

"I can see the past of you in this room, I can see Stacie's past in this room..." Chloe laughed at Beca's disgusted face and nodded trying to believe everything Beca said.

"So what are those visions like?" She asked curiously. Beca smiled, happy about the fact Chloe didn't freak out or bail on her. "What?" Chloe giggled at the brunette's smile. Beca shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're still here..." She mumbled. Chloe smiled.

"Of course I'm still here! You won't get rid of me that fast" she winked receiving an even wider smile from the deejay. "Now tell me about those visions!" Chloe said moving onto Beca's lap. Beca laughed and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as she started to explain her visions. Chloe listened closely.

After a lot of talking Beca started to get tired and she yawned. "We should get some sleep" Chloe said as she stood up.

"I'm not tired..." Beca protested trying to pull Chloe back on her lap but the redhead quickly backed away.

"Yes you are! Now get into bed, we'll have enough time to talk in the future..." Beca smiled. A future with Chloe... she could get used to that. She got into bed and frowned when she saw Chloe getting into Stacie's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep?" Chloe said confused. "I thought I'd give you some space?"

"Well I don't mind sleeping next to a beautiful redhead... Plus that's Stacie's bed and I don't want to tell you what kind of things happened between those sheets..." Chloe eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed. Beca laughed and the redhead joined her in her own bed. Wrapping her arms around Chloe she kissed her shoulder lightly.

"But what if I drive you crazy again?" Beca scoffed at Chloe's way of making it sound like Chloe was the cause of all of this.

"I think it will be fine" Beca mumbled pulling Chloe closer. Her mom was right, talking to Chloe had really helped her. Finally she could be with the one she loved.


End file.
